galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
It is quite fusterating how a main plot point is flawed
blakagant 1317452400 . chapter 11 I've read you first book and your justification of his fixation with womens clothing, and I dont see it as a genetic problem, none of our genes make us wear certain clothing, it is a behavioural and cultural issue. i really wish you would have offered the idea of Psychotherapy, as that is the most logical solution to wanting to wear female clothing, as you said, he gained comfort from wearing his mothers clothes after seeing a terribly traumatic event, yet he still feels attracted to females. Thus he isnt a homosexual which is possibly a genetic problem, and more than likely making it a behavioural issue steming from traumatic events in early childhood. Appologies for the long critique, but it is quite fusterating how a main plot point is flawed. Vanessa's Response Sorry, it took me a while I know, to respond I mean. But I was busy in real life and only recently checked on new Comments. So here is my answer: This is the third rewrite of Eric's tale. In the first tale he did the Cross Dressing thing. I wondered if it fits so I took it out in the second version and I got comments telling me that it was that lacking the crucial part that made Eric a unique Character. I put it back in because it is an important Element of the Story. Yes Eric lives in the far future, but his Planet rejects technology as much as possible. The age old ideas of what is strong and what is right and what defines a man are deeply entwined in the Culture of Nilfeheim. Eric's desire would have causes his society to reject him and give his father the right to put down his son as unfit to live. Now as for the reason: Eric loses his mother at the age of 5. He sees her being killed, whipped to death by hos father. There is no counseling,no grief management, no Psycho surgery. Eric finds a connection to his mother by “becoming her” dressing up in her Boudoir.. that alone would be a very plausible explanation for a psychological induced Gender Disorder. But this is Science Fiction and a Story and the reasons are much deeper: There is Tyr, the White Tyranno who is the reincarnation of a Cosmic Elder with vast Psionic powers and a mission. His mission is to ensure the Vessel of the Future Dark One (Eric) learns about the RULE and when it is time for the Dark One to make his decision, he chooses the Site of Light. In an attempt to temper the Dark Ones fury and anger Tyr grafts the spirit and personality of Eric's unborn sister (She died as a Fetus along with her mother) onto Eric's personality and in doing so hopes that Eric completes the transition from Male to Female and eventually learns the secrets of Womanhood (trusting a lover by receiving, and eventually giving birth as the motherly understanding of life and love) Mother love to a child is a very strong emotion and with this Tyr hoped the Dark one would be easier to entice to chose the Side of Good when the time for the Decision comes. If you read on you notice that Eric now lives as Erica and he is getting doubts that this was the right decision. He fails to understand the women around him, to make the final complete transformation eludes him. To all this comes the fact that he is in love with Shea … and not in a lesbian way. His bonding with the Narth was not foreseen by the Elders of the Universe, but the Narth Supreme recognizes that this bonding is the key to introduce the Third Way. Now I could go on and explain it all in detail but that would be beside the point of course. You can give the story a chance and see what happens or you can decide that the Gender Issue offends you and quit reading it. I really appreciate your comment and you taking the time to write your thoughts and suggestions. I am not in the least offended and I welcome any future comments and if you want a continued discussion or conversation. If you care you could even join the GalNet Wiki and use the Water cooler section or the Blog to start a discussion. There are now about 12,000 regular readers and your comments and suggestions are very valuable! Truly yours VR Category:Watercooler Category:FictionPress